


Excess Energy

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor has energy to burn this day and seeks Glorfindel out to assist in expelling it.





	Excess Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hennethgalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/gifts).



> Request from Hennethgalad:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17 -- Explicit content  
>  **Requested pairing =** any male elves  
>  **Story elements =** let the good times roll.  
>  **Do NOT include =** not keen on the dating-cousins thing  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  


**Title:** Excess Energy  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to:** Hennethgalad  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Genre:** AU, PW  
**Warnings:** sex- m/m  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Erestor has energy to burn this day and seeks Glorfindel out to assist in expelling it.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*knock knock*

“Enter.”

“Lord Glorfindel?”

“What report have I not completed this time, Councillor?” Glorfindel asked, exasperated at the sight of Lord Elrond’s Chief Advisor.

“Excuse me?” Erestor asked, barely having stepped inside the blonde’s office.

“You are at my office. This is usually followed by a harsh reprimand, or a tongue-lashing that may or may not be deserved. So, what do you want this time?” Glorfindel asked, not in the mood for one of Erestor’s tirades.

Admittedly, he was being a bit unfair. Erestor’s comments were never without reason. Today though, Glorfindel felt less his usual calm self and had no wish to give Erestor any opportunity to berate him.

“Actually, I was wondering if you had any soldiers available today with whom I might be able to brush up my twin blade skills, please?”

Glorfindel looked confused. Erestor responded by staring back placidly.

“I am not certain I understand.”

“You are in charge of Imladris’ soldiers,” Erestor said simply and then ceased talking.

“Yes,” Glorfindel responded when the silence stretched on.

“It has been a long time since I have practiced my weaponry.”

“Ahaaa.”

“I would appreciate it if you could allocate a person or two for me to practice with and/or to instruct me on any new techniques.”

“You require lessons,” Glorfindel said slowly, calmly, mostly trying to convince himself of what Erestor was saying than confirming what the Councillor wanted.

“More of a refresher than actual lessons,” Erestor clarified.

“Refresher,” Glorfindel echoed.

Erestor gave Glorfindel a lopsided smile.

“Prior to becoming Lord Elrond’s Chief Advisor, I was an active participant in various skirmishes, from small and petty fights to large battles and even marched to war a few times. As is the way of all things, although I am a competent fighter, there are those far superior to myself. When the opportunity came to set aside the weapons and take up a civilian posting, I was glad to do so. Both from my lack of love for the art form and the certainty that those suited to the role of protector would continue on in the profession. I do, however, like to brush up my skills from time to time in case of any sudden attacks on Imladris or myself when on the road between realms. Now that this impromptu history lesson is over, are any soldiers available that I might utilise for a few hours please?”

“You have not asked this of me or my personnel in the decade since I arrived,” Glorfindel stated.

“True. Lord Elrond and I generally spar at least once a week in his private garden. However, I find myself restless this day, and feel a day spent in physical activity will be beneficial in several ways.”

“Several?”

“Lord Glorfindel, may I borrow one of your soldiers this day or not? And if so, with whom may I spar?” Erestor asked, starting to become exasperated with the slow Lord.

“Oh, yes, I suppose,” Glorfindel answered, still rather taken aback. “Ask Natahl who is available.”

“Thank you,” Erestor said with a grateful nod and left the office.

Glorfindel, still looking perplexed, shook his head and returned to work. He also made a mental note to later check on Erestor and see the level of skill he possessed.

 

~*~

 

“Natahl!” Glorfindel boomed, coming out of his office to a scene of mayhem and bodies jostling around a training ring.

“Glorfindel?” Glorfindel’s second in command turned to the blonde lord, an almost guilty look upon his face.

“What is going on?”

“It is Erestor, he draws quite the crowd,” Natahl said in way of an answer. “It was unexpected to see him out of his usual robes, more so holding his own against Kaia.”

“Kaia!? Valar Natahl, I had thought you might pair him with a recruit.”

“As did I,” Natahl answered defensively. “Erestor insisted on someone more skilled, but I refused as I did not know his ability level. He then sought to prove himself, fighting and defeating all opponents up to Kaia.”

Glorfindel looked impressed, but still very confused.

“I guess I am next,” Natahl surmised with a smile, and tried to jostle back into the throng of bodies for a good view of the bout.

“Care for a flutter?” someone asked Glorfindel. “I’ll give you good odds, captain.”

Glorfindel just stared the young boy down until he shrugged and walked away. Glorfindel then pushed his way through the crowd to view the combat properly himself. Erestor was sweating all over, but unlike Kaia had not removed his shirt. The long black hair was kept back in a single braid that swung like a rope as Erestor swirled around, though the braid was not as neat as it had been a few hours earlier. Glorfindel found himself impressed with Erestor’s ability, flexibility and agility. He was able to duck and kick high with speed and momentum, but not let his guard down. Occasionally Kaia would shout out instructions along the lines of “keep your elbow up,” ensuring the sparring match was both a workout and a lesson for Erestor.

It was clear that Erestor was tiring. His movements, while graceful, were less refined than they ought to be, even new recruits’ actions were more effortless than Erestor’s currently. Glorfindel was able to deduce that Kaia would win this match; there would be no need for Natahl, or even himself, to spar with Erestor. Before Glorfindel was able to determine the reasoning behind the pang of melancholy that hit him at that realisation, Erestor was on the ground, one knife knocked out of his hand and admitting defeat.

“The game is yours,” Erestor said with a weary smile, barely heard over the din of people cheering and congratulating Kaia. Kaia responded in kind and reached an arm down to assist Erestor to his feet. 

“You are skilled indeed. Your endurance could be improved upon but in haste, you are well prepared to defend both yourself and Imladris.”

“Many thanks for your teachings,” Erestor nodded his head in gratitude. “And to you, Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor turned to directly to Glorfindel, surprising Glorfindel that Erestor had taken note of Glorfindel’s arrival and exactly where he was standing, “for allowing me the use of your very skilled guards. I do appreciate it.” Erestor nodded in thanks.

“You are welcome,” Glorfindel said, stepping into the ring. “Honestly I did not know you were so capable with a blade. Perhaps we should invite all administrative personnel down for a few friendly battles?” Cheers went up all around Glorfindel. The amusing thought of stuffy Councillors in long robes getting dirty in the dusty ring came to many minds that day.

“I am not certain my cohorts would be amenable to such an invitation. Still, it could be suggested that basic training would be beneficial to all, regardless of their usual duties, if you wish to bring this proposal to Elrond’s attention.”

“I just might,” Glorfindel agreed.

“All right, who has my money?” Kaia asked loudly, moving off into the crowd. Everyone else seemingly disappeared in a haze of money swapping and personal cheers.

“Still feeling restless?” Glorfindel asked Erestor when the noise disappeared around them.

“A little,” Erestor offered honestly. “I might try a little archery, if you do not mind?”

“You are an able archer?” Glorfindel asked, his confused look creeping back onto his countenance.

“It seems there is much to me that you do not know,” Erestor said with an amused smile. “Then again, we are not prone to spending much quality time together when not occupied by duty.”

“Perhaps we could resolve to do so?”

“Gladly. For now, though, I am going to work on my aim. ‘Til then,” Erestor nodded his head and walked off towards the archery field.

 

~*~

 

Glorfindel entered the public bathing chambers. He looked at the main large area and inwardly groaned. The elves under his charge were cleansing themselves within the warm water, most still celebrating their windfalls from the fights earlier. While he enjoyed the soothing water and company of his crew most days, today he felt the over exuberant atmosphere would not be relaxing. Instead, he left those to their celebrations and walked down a corridor, hoping to find a free private bathroom. Checking doors on both sides of the corridor, Glorfindel was disappointed when none were available. He walked back to the main room, readying himself to step into the large bath.

“Oh, Lord Glorfindel,” Erestor addressed him as he was walking past, “how fortunate to find you. I was able to reserve a semi-private two-person bathroom, but have no one to share it with. Any chance you would like to join me before someone else forces their company upon me?” Erestor held up a bottle of wine and shook it temptingly.

“I believe I will take you up on that offer,” Glorfindel said with relief, even if the invitation was made in haste. Glorfindel followed Erestor down another corridor into the semi-private baths. Erestor walked down to the third door on the right and quickly added Glorfindel’s name to the register beside his own for the next two hours.

Erestor entered the room and placed the wine down on the floor next to the large square sunken tub, turning on the taps as he did so. He undid the braid holding his hair in place and brushed it out with his fingers. He then stripped off, placing his belongings into a bag hanging from a hook next to the complimentary gowns and slippers all users were provided with for the walk back to the residential area. Erestor stepped down into the bath, sighing as his tired muscles were enveloped in rising hot water. He relaxed his head back against the high back of the bath and simply enjoyed the warmth for a few moments.

Meanwhile Glorfindel awkwardly kept his eyes lowered as Erestor unashamedly bared himself. True, elves rarely felt self-conscious with their naked bodies, but usually they knew others well before stripping off in front of them. Feeling the urgency to enter the bath before being on display himself, Glorfindel hurriedly pulled his clothes off and threw them in the other bag and stepped down into the bath, seating himself immediately.

Erestor felt the water shift and a leg brush his as Glorfindel settled. 

“Sorry,” Erestor mumbled and moved into the corner, making space for Glorfindel.

“It is quite all right,” Glorfindel responded and sat in the diagonally opposite corner, stretching his legs out. “How was your archery?”

“It was fine thanks. I was never that great at it, but should the need arise, I will take a few enemies down.” Erestor stretched out and turned the taps off.

“And your energy levels? Surely you have exhausted yourself today.”

“Yes, and no. My body is certainly feeling the exhaustion of so much movement. Yet my vigour and liveliness is still high. An agitated kind of energy. I am not certain why.”

“Perhaps your usual sedentary life does not agree with you?”

“Mmmm, always possible,” Erestor distractedly agreed, reaching out of the tub for the bottle of wine. Glorfindel admired the slim but strong upper physique that lifted out of the water. The wet milky skin glistened in the soft light provided by the setting sun and the lit sconce on the wall. Glorfindel watched as a droplet of water dripped from Erestor’s inky hair, fell to his shoulder and ran down his breast to then re-enter the water. Suddenly Glorfindel felt very thirsty.

“Wine?” Erestor offered Glorfindel the bottle first, oblivious to Glorfindel’s wandering eye.

“Cheers,” Glorfindel took the bottle and downed several gulps. “Mmm, an interesting vintage,” smacking his lips and tasting the flavour that lingered on his tongue.

“Yes, it is not a wine Elrond keeps in stock regularly,” Erestor started, taking the bottle back. “It hails from Harad. Their grapes are rather dry and their palette prefers a spicier, almost peppery taste. While not my favourite, I do appreciate the exotic difference every now and again.”

“You took this from Elrond’s cellar?” Glorfindel asked, slightly amused, somewhat horrified.

“He will not miss it,” Erestor said offhandedly, bringing the bottle to his lips. Glorfindel watched as the slender neck stretched and tilted back. Erestor took a few swigs, the liquid descending his throat in a rhythmic motion that drew Glorfindel’s interest much like the droplet of water previously had. Erestor lowered the bottle and looked at it, seemingly puzzled by how almost a quarter of it had already been consumed. “If ever we share these facilities again, remind me to steal a bottle each.”

“I feel I have not been here long enough to be a part of such a ploy,” Glorfindel answered honestly.

“If caught, I promise to take the blame,” Erestor winked cheekily and took another sip. Erestor half passed the bottle to Glorfindel but then pulled it back. “Mm, you are too far away for this,” Erestor pouted. Glorfindel felt a tingle run up his spine as Erestor crawled awkwardly one armed, sloshing water as he manoeuvred himself around the tub until he sat next to Glorfindel. “Much better. Here,” Erestor offered the bottle again.

Glorfindel took the bottle and drank from it eagerly. He started to feel flushed, though whether it was from the heat of the water, the spiciness of the wine, or the closeness of his companion, he could not tell. His head was starting to swim. Glorfindel lowered the bottle and looked at it hard, one eye closed as the bottle swayed in front of him, concentrating on the words etched onto the label.

“Potent, is it not?” Erestor smiled cheekily, taking in Glorfindel’s glazed look of concentration. 

“Very. I had thought the heat I was feeling was from the spice,” Glorfindel lowered the bottle from head height.

“A little hot under the collar?” Erestor teased his fingers dancing along Glorfindel’s neck.

Glorfindel felt the tickling sensation but failed to react to it. He looked down at himself and studied the body under the water a little longer than what would normally be necessary. 

“I am not wearing a collar.”

Erestor laughed in response and took the bottle from him.

“Seems you cannot hold your liquor, my lord,” Erestor took a large gulp.

“I am unused to the spiciness of the wine, that is all,” Glorfindel said, affronted, his cheeks becoming rosy. “And the water is a little hotter than I would normally have it.”

“I could ease your comfort if you would like,” Erestor half turned, looking up at Glorfindel through his lashes. Erestor folded his legs up almost to his chest as he rotated and rested them on the side of Glorfindel’s leg. The bottle of half-drunk wine hovered between them.

“Ease, or rile me up more?” Glorfindel asked; his eyes barely able to focus.

“Which is your pleasure, my lord?” Erestor asked sultrily.

“Is this the energy you have had stored in you all day?”

“It is, though I did not know it until this moment,” Erestor confessed, his free hand stroking up Glorfindel’s thigh suggestively. “I must thank you for motivating me to find the source of my restlessness.” Erestor’s hand slid steadily further up the captain’s leg; only for a large sun-bronzed hand to halt its travels.

“I fear I am not yet drunk enough to allow this to happen,” Glorfindel explained with a cheeky grin. He grabbed the bottle from Erestor and chugged the remainder of the bottle. “Yet,” Glorfindel completed his initial thought. He then turned to Erestor and grasped the advisor to him, planting a spicy kiss upon those soft alcohol-reddened lips.

A thunk was heard and Erestor belatedly realised it was the bottle sinking in the tub, slightly miffed he had had so little of the wine to enjoy himself. Yet those skilled lips upon his soon had him forgetting about the emptiness of his stomach, and more about the heat growing from within him.

Despite his initial hesitance Glorfindel eagerly pulled Erestor completely onto his lap, water sloshing around them. Erestor straddled Glorfindel, using his flexibility to spread his legs wide, bringing their groins into contact. They moaned in unison, their kiss ceased for a moment as they pulled apart, looking into the other’s darkening eyes. Erestor gave a cheeky grin then moved back in for a soul-wrenching kiss, open-mouthed instantly sucking Glorfindel’s tongue into his mouth. Hands began touching all over. The heat was building between them, within them, around them. Steam rose from their bodies as much as it did the water.

Erestor ground down into Glorfindel as their tongues dance obscenely together. Both moaned into the mouth of the other. This would be no sweet love-making session. This was frenzied, animalistic rutting. Two bodies needing physical touch and the freedom of tensions for a short while. Duties, power, gossip and political intrigue all play their parts in adding stress to these two high-ranked elves. All the strains bottled up for too long, seeking an immediate and explosive release.

Erestor’s hips thrust back and forward into Glorfindel’s with gusto, their members sliding together, thickening and growing heavy together. Erestor broke the kiss, throwing his head back as the sensations overcame him, moaning loudly as his cock was squashed between his and Glorfindel’s bellies. Glorfindel leaned forward, his lips latching onto Erestor’s collarbone, sucking hard. Glorfindel’s lips vibrated as Erestor’s throat reverberated with a deep groan.

Something deep within Glorfindel responded to that guttural sound. He needed to act and feel it himself. Glorfindel grabbed Erestor under the thighs and surged up. He spun around on his knees and placed Erestor on the edge, where the rim of the tub blends into the tile of the floor.

“Tell me you have oil,” Glorfindel practically pleaded, his mouth barely lifting away from Erestor’s skin.

“I did not plan this,” Erestor said, somewhat amused, somewhat affronted.

Glorfindel groaned in response, his head hanging low into Erestor’s body. “Then what are we to do?”

“I am unsure,” Erestor responded truthfully, his hands stroking all of Glorfindel’s upper torso and arms, his fingernails lightly teasing the sensitive skin. “We could always- the hair gel!” Erestor exclaimed suddenly, the idea coming to him as one hand drifted over a patch of wet golden hair clinging to a muscled shoulder.

“Hair gel?” Glorfindel asked, puzzled, his voice and head getting lower each time he spoke.

“To ease the way,” Erestor explained.

“Will that not lather?” Glorfindel asked; his breath teasing Erestor’s erection. 

“Nnng,” Erestor moaned, his hands cupping the sides of Glorfindel’s head and manoeuvring him down further. “It will ease the way. Right now, that is all I care for.”

“Mmm,” Glorfindel agreed, his lips running down the length of Erestor’s shaft, “an excellent point;” he mouthed into the tip. Erestor made another pained gasping sound and thrust himself up while holding Glorfindel’s head steady. Glorfindel’s highly trained reflexes came into action and he opened just in time to take Erestor in and began gobbling on the hard shaft currently invading his mouth and throat.

Erestor threw back his head with a groan, propelling his member down Glorfindel’s throat from his seated position. His hips rocked back and forth while Glorfindel’s head bobbed up and down.

“What of you?” Erestor asked more out of politeness; mostly proven by his own inaction to allow Glorfindel a chance to respond as he held the blonde head firm in his crotch. Glorfindel smiled to himself and continued his duty obediently. He sucked on Erestor’s shaft while his hand sought the tight sacs below, cupping and playing with them. With this he brought Erestor close to orgasm, then forcefully pulled away from the raven head’s grasp.

“Turn around,” Glorfindel bit out and scooted back, slushing water as he hastily and inelegantly twisted around and half crawled, half shuffled to the other side of the bath where the hair gels and soaps were, laid out in an aesthetically pleasing array, along with soaps and sponges and other bath time assortments. “Which would you rather, apricot, lavender, cedarwood, vanilla-” Glorfindel started calling out the scents available.

“Whichever is closest,” Erestor snapped. “Oooh, Lavender,” he reconsidered gently.

Glorfindel grabbed the bottle then bounded back to Erestor, water sloshing everywhere. Erestor was now facing the other way, lying with his torso on the tiles, his hips on the edge of the bathtub and his legs draping down into the water. Glorfindel’s knee slipped against the bathtub base and he lost his balance, tumbling onto Erestor’s rear.

“Eager, are we?” Erestor teased, wiggling his hips enticingly.

“Very,” Glorfindel said, his voice deep and needy as he righted himself. “Here, hold yourself open,” Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s hand and placed it on a firm cheek. Always a quick study, Erestor moved his other hand and held his vulnerable entrance exposed to Glorfindel’s gaze. Glorfindel looked at that precious little starfish closely, watching as it subtly clenched and unclenched in anticipation of Glorfindel’s intrusion. A wicked idea coming to him, Glorfindel leant forward and licked along the crease, his tongue making direct contact with Erestor’s quivering hole. Erestor shouted out at the sensation.

“Never has anyone done that before,” Erestor admitted, his breath starting to come in pants.

“Do you like it?” Glorfindel grinned. 

“Do it again,” Erestor pleaded, his hands seemingly trying to pry his flesh apart as wide as possible. 

Glorfindel did not respond and instead pressed his face forward into Erestor’s crack, his mouth and tongue immediately latching onto that delicate orifice. His tongue licked over the entrance, long, slow strokes, back and forth. Erestor moaned at the unfamiliar and delightful sensation. Glorfindel moistened the puckered cavity thoroughly before protruding his tongue into the cavern.

Erestor moaned at the penetration, Glorfindel’s slick tongue licking him from the inside out, pushing deeper into him, tentatively poking around inside the passage. Glorfindel poked around, feeling his way around the area, stretching Erestor’s opening. He started thrusting in and out, reaching as far into Erestor as he could, opening him up at the same time. 

After a few minutes, Glorfindel eased away and removed his face from Erestor’s bottom. Erestor mewled in disappointment. 

“Patience,” Glorfindel chuckled and reached for the gel. Glorfindel drizzled some gel down Erestor’s exposed opening. Erestor started at the shock of the chilly liquid hitting his tongue-heated most delicate of areas.

“I will warm you soon enough,” Glorfindel promised and poured the gel over his hand then corked the bottle, setting it aside. Erestor giggled, his cheeks wobbling behind him. Ready to burst at the mere sight of Erestor’s prone and trusting body, Glorfindel wasted no time in plunging a finger inside Erestor, burying it inside all of down to the knuckle. Due to his earlier attention, Erestor was already relaxed internally somewhat, so Glorfindel immediately added another finger. Erestor groaned as he was stretched, the fingers pumping into him, scissoring as they moved.

Glorfindel added a third finger, twisting inside the passage, delving as deep as possible before retreating and repeating the process. When his fingers could move freely without resistance, he hooked his fingers, hitting that sweet spot that had Erestor seeing stars.

“Ohhhhh Valaaaaar,” Erestor moaned, rocking back onto Glorfindel’s fingers. “Ooh, take me now, please.”

Glorfindel’s cock jumped at Erestor’s plead. “I like it when you beg,” Glorfindel smiled and removed his fingers. He poured more gel onto his fat red cock and lined himself up to Erestor’s rear.

“Hurry,” Erestor whimpered, his knuckles white from holding position so long.

Glorfindel pushed forward, breaching the ring of flesh and slid deep down into Erestor, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. Erestor let out a keening howl as his body was so satisfactorily filled. 

Glorfindel stilled, wanting to give Erestor a moment to adjust, but Erestor had other ideas. Erestor pushed back onto Glorfindel, forcing the blonde to move. In small thrusts, he impaled himself again and again. He released one hand from its position on his bottom and placed his forearm on the tiles before him, using it as a prop with which to push back.

Glorfindel swiftly understood and started driving forward of his own accord. Within a few thrusts, he and Erestor had worked out a rhythm and were moving in sync, both groaning wantonly with each action. Their movements grew longer, deeper, harder, each desperate for release. Pistoning his hips, Glorfindel angled himself to hit that bundle of nerves hidden within Erestor with every drive home. 

Erestor’s mouth fell open and no sensible sounds could be heard. Seemingly one long endless moan. The sweet friction within him was enough to bring Erestor to the brink. It took only a few more thrusts for him to still and spill his seed on the edge of the bathtub. Beneath the water his toes curled and his eyes rolled back, his body finally expelling the excess energy that had been craving for release all day.

Glorfindel too began moaning long and deep, the pressure surrounding his shaft tightened and milked his orgasm from him. He pumped into Erestor a few more times as he spilled his seed within the Counsellor, his movements becoming less refined with every push. When his scrotum was empty, Glorfindel sought closeness with his partner and lay upon Erestor’s back, affectionately stroking the raven locks.

*knock knock*

“Excuse me my lords, your requested time is up. We need to ready the chamber for the next occupants,” a maid called through the door.

“They will have quite a mess to clean up,” Glorfindel whispered into Erestor’s ear.

Erestor laughed unexpectedly, surveying the chaos around them. Water had been splashed all over the tiles; an imprint of Erestor’s heated torso would no doubt be impressed upon the floor, the scent of sweat and other bodily fluids could most certainly be smelt within the small chamber, globs of hair gel had flung off in all sorts of directions, and somewhere beneath the surface of the water a wine bottle lay forgotten at the bottom of the tub. Not to mention neither had done anything to hold their voices back.

“We require extra time,” Erestor said authoritatively.

“I am sorry, but another has booked this chamber since your arrival.”

“Uhh- that is fine, we can choose another,” a small voice in the hall said.

“Nonsense, we are dressing now,” Glorfindel said, pulling himself from Erestor’s body and stepping up out of the bath. He grabbed a bath robe and pulled it on smoothly. “Come Erestor,” Glorfindel held the other robe out to Erestor. 

Erestor’s head slowly rose from the floor and looked at Glorfindel incredulously. 

“You heard the ladies; this chamber has been booked by others for the next session. We should not have dallied so long drinking and talking. Speaking of which, I do have a few good vintages in my room if you would like to join me there?”

Erestor’s face lit up at the invitation, but a look of concern remained on his countenance.

“What of the state of this chamber?” Erestor asked.

“We have not the tools to clean it up,” Glorfindel shrugged. “And I am sure the maids have seen worse. Besides, if I get my way this night, the housekeeping maids certainly will see far worse than this come tomorrow morning in my chamber,” he stated boldly with a large grin. He wiggled the robe enticingly.

Glorfindel’s brazenness and cheeky side, along with the alcohol and post-orgasm rush in Erestor’s body easily swayed him. Erestor smiled just as mischievously and stepped out of the tub and into the robe Glorfindel held out to him. 

Glorfindel once again wore a look of confusion as he watched Erestor giddily pick up his clothes and put on a pair of light slippers. Up until today, Glorfindel had no idea Erestor was a capable fighter nor a sneaky thief. Yet these two revelations still did not prepare him to see Erestor giddy. 

Composing himself, Erestor held his head aloft as he opened the door and looked each person waiting in the eye. “Our apologies,” he bowed his head then walked out into the corridor and started walking away at a faster pace than normal. Glorfindel followed and matched his pace. Both were eager to leave the scene of their destruction, and keen to arrive at their destination.

 

~*~

 

The next day when neither Erestor nor Glorfindel arrived for breakfast, many tongues wagged of the coincidence that both had failed to join the rest of Imladris for dinner the evening before and the present meal. Conversation then turned to the vision Erestor made in the sparring ring the day before, while a select few also made mention of a certain unkempt bathing chamber left in his and Lord Glorfindel’s wake in the late afternoon. By the end of the meal murmurings were reaching Elrond’s ear of his two friends, wet, power-walking through the halls of his home, sly grins escaping their lips, and sideways glances shared as they made their way to the residence quarters in the west wing. An odd sight for more reasons than most realised, given Erestor’s room was in the east wing.

Elrond chuckled to himself, imagining a bottle or two may be missing from his cellar. With a serene smile, he continued with his breakfast.

 

 

~Fin~

  
  
  



End file.
